


Promo shot

by nuriwan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuriwan/pseuds/nuriwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The poster from that play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promo shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perkynurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love-In-Idleness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114940) by [perkynurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/pseuds/perkynurples). 



> So, here we are again. I know it's been done before, better, all that but I couldn't help myself. Also, not entirely happy with it but- well, I decided to post it anyway. 
> 
> You can also see a wip at my tumblr -http://nuriwan.tumblr.com/post/102865134153
> 
>  
> 
> And as always, huge thanks to you, Annie, for writing such wonderful stories! ♥

[](http://s17.photobucket.com/user/nuriwan/media/midsummerfin_peque.jpg.html)


End file.
